


Not Broken, Just Bent

by StrikerStiles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M, Serious Injuries, tony takes care of steve
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve kolundan yaralandığında, hareketleri kısıtlanır. Ona banyo yaptırma göreviyse Tony'e düşer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken, Just Bent

**Author's Note:**

> _Steve kolundan yaralandığında, hareketleri kısıtlanır. Ona banyo yaptırma göreviyse Tony'e düşer._  
>  TheaLyn'in promtpuyla yazılmıştır, teşekkür ediyorum.

Tony sonunda içeri girmeye karar verdiğinde, 20 dakikadır kapının önünde dikiliyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp kapıyı çaldı, cevap gelmediğinde endişesinden de cesaret alarak kapıyı aralayıp içeri baktı.

Steve de sesle dönüp ona baktı, pantolonunu dizlerine kadar indirmeyi başarmıştı ancak, o halde komik bile görünüyor sayılabilirdi. Başka bir zaman olsa, Tony buna karşılık sırıtırdı ama o anda hiçbir şey komik gelmiyordu ona. Dünyada komik şeyler olabildiği fikri bile kulağa aptalca geliyordu.

“İyiyim.” dedi Steve otomatik bir şekilde. Takımın bütün üyelerine sırayla bunu söylemişti. SHIELD doktoruna da aynı şeyi söylemişti, adamlar omzundan demir parçaları çıkarmaya başlamadan hemen önce. Tony içi titreyerek o anı kafasından atmaya çalıştı, kan, parçalanmış kemik, kendini düzeltmeye çalışan kaslar. Neyse ki o sırada bir bandajın altındaydılar.

“Hayır değilsin.” dedi sesini yumuşak tutmaya özen göstererek. Harabeye dönmüş sinirlerle kolay bir iş değildi bu, ama kontrolden çıkarsa Steve'in onu uzaklaştırmak için bir sebebi olurdu ve bunu istemiyordu.

Steve'in gözleri bir an inatla parladı, hemen sonrasındaysa sanki çökmek için bu dokunuşu bekliyormuş gibi omuzları düştü.

“Sanırım yardım edebilirsin.” dedi yavaşça, küvetin kenarına oturarak. Tony onun önünde diz çöküp botların bağcıklarından başladı, beyninde söylemek istediği binlerce şey birbirini kenara itmeye çalışıyordu ama Tony onların hiçbirini söylemek istemiyordu aslında, ikisi de çok yorgundular, bir şey söylerse bir başka kavga kaçınılmaz olacaktı.

“Küvetin içine gir.” dedi Tony, kıyafetlerin hepsini yoldan çektiğinde. “İçeri.”

Steve sessizce ona söylediğini yaptı, Tony onun kolunu oynatmaya çalıştığını, hemen sonrasındaysa acıyla yüzünü buruşturduğunu göz ucuyla görebilmişti.

“Uslu dur.” Uzanıp suyu açtı, bir süre ikisi de donuk bakışlarla suyun akışını izlediler. Su Steve'in göğsüne geldiğinde Tony uzanıp musluğu kapattı.

“Sana oradan çekilmeni söyledim.” dedi kendini tutamayarak. Steve sessizliğini koruduğunda Tony iç çekerek onun sağlam kolunu ovuşturmaya başladı. Cevap vermiyorsa canı gerçekten çok yanıyor olmalıydı. Doktorlar ağrı kesici vermeye çalışmışlardı ama bütün o lanet olası süper asker metabolizması yüzünden saniyeler içinde yanıyorlardı, tamamen etkisiz.

“Binanın çökeceğini gördün. Gördüğünü biliyorum-”

“Ne dememi istiyorsun Tony?” dediğinde sesi yorgundu.

“Sadece benimle konuşmadığın için yaralanmadığını söylemeni istiyorum.” dedi Tony, onun göğsüne geçerek. 

“Öyle yaptığımı mı düşünüyorsun?”

“Sana çekilmeni söyledikten sonra çekilmedin. Aklıma başka bir sebep gelmiyor.”

“Orada siviller vardı.” dedi Steve kısık sesle. “Kolonu tutmasaydım üzerlerine düşecekti.”

Tony durup bir anlığına gözlerini kapattı. “Senin üstüne düşmesini mi tercih ettin?”

“Ben hayatta kaldım.” dedi Steve, sağlam omzunu silkerek. “Onlar kalamazdı.”

“Harika mantığın bu mu?” Tony sesindeki alaya engel olamamıştı. “Eğer Thor tam zamanında yetişmemiş olsaydı, kolunu ayrıca götürmemiz gerekecekti-”

“Ne dememi istiyorsun?” Bu kez Steve'in sesinde de öfke vardı. “O insanlar hala yaşıyor, benim de hala kolum var.”

“İnsanları kurtarmaya çalışırken kendini öldürtmemeyi de göz önünde bulundursan, hiçbir sorunumuz olmayacak-”

“Benim işim onları kurtarmak.” dedi Steve, sertçe.

“Ölürsen kimseyi kurtaramazsın.” dedi Tony de aynı sertlikle. Yaralı omzunu oynatmamaya dikkat ederek kolundaki kurumuş kanı yıkamaya başladı. Su midesini havalandıran hafif bir kızıllık kazanmıştı.

“Kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim Bay Stark, ilginize teşekkürler.” Steve'in gözlerinde buz parçacıkları vardı. “Bir daha sahada komutlarınıza cevap verdiğimden emin olacağım-”

“Ciddi misin-” Tony eliyle suyun yüzeyine vurdu. “Ne kadar korktuğum konusunda bir fikrin var mı? Nasıl- seni bulduğumuzda nasıl göründüğün konusunda bir fikrin var mı? Ben sandım ki-”

“Tony-” Steve'in sesi de gözleri de aniden çözülüvermişti. “İyiyim, gerçekten-”

“Ölümsüz değilsin, Steve. Umrunda mı bilmiyorum ama benim için önemli ve sandım ki- bu sefer gerçekten bitti sandım. Gittiğini- konuşmuyorduk. Bir haftadır konuşmuyorduk-”

“Tony.” Steve ıslak elini onun yanağına koyduğunda Tony kendine engel olamayarak ona yaslandı. 

“Geç kalmış olsaydık-”

“Kalmadınız.” Steve hafifçe gülümsedi. “Kalmayacağınızı biliyordum. Takımıma güvenip aptalca bir şey yapamayacaksam takımım olmasının ne anlamı var?”

Tony'nin bütün sinirleri bununla aniden gevşemişti anlaşılan çünkü farkına varmasından çok önce, ağlıyordu.

“Hey.” Steve elini çekmeden başparmağıyla gözyaşlarını sildi. “İyiyim.”

“Bana hala kızgın mısın?” 

Steve eğilip çenesini onun başına yasladığında Tony de yaklaşıp yüzünü onun boynuna gömdü.

“Hayır.” diye fısıldadı, Tony dudaklarını onun tenine bastırdı.

“Seni seviyorum.” dediğinde sesi neredeyse sadece dudaklarından çıkan havadan ibaretti.

“Gidip uyuyalım, olur mu?” Steve'in eli yavaşça boynunu okşadı, sesinden uyku akıyordu. “Çok yorgunuz.”

“İyi plan.” Tony ondan ayrılıp küvetin tıpasını çıkardı, pembemsi bir renk almış olan su döne döne boşalırken Tony bir kere daha gözlerini oradan sökmek zorunda kaldı, onun yerinde onu izleyen Steve'e baktı.

“Gerçekten korktun mu?” derken gülümsemesi biraz daha derinleşti, şimdi gamzesini görebiliyordu. Tony hafifçe güldü.

“Bu kadar hoşuna gitmemesi gerekiyor.”

“Ben yaralıyım.” uzanıp onun yanağına dokundu. “Bana iyi davranman gerekmiyor mu?”

“Sana hayatımda kimseye davranmadığım kadar iyi davranıyorum.” diye cevapladı Tony, gülümsememek için yanağının içini ısırarak. “Ama hiç takdir etmiyorsun.”

“Seni seviyorum.” dedi Steve, her zamanki gibi bunu çok doğal bir şekilde söyleyip kulağa inanılmaz şekilde samimi gelmesini sağlayabilmişti. Tony bu kez gülümsedi.

“Uyuyacağız sanıyordum?” Elini ona uzattı. “Geliyor musun?”

Steve elini tuttu.

**Author's Note:**

> Başlık Just give me a reason isimli şarkıdan alınmıştır.


End file.
